darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Verbal Sparring
Back to 2010 Logs Megatron Protofire The large, silvery form of the Decepticon Emperor is flying in the airspace over the Bypass. Seeing Protofire there, Megatron won't pass up this opportunity to harass the Crystal City guard. Megatron makes a swift landing, his red optics staring at Protofire as he addresses him. "Protofire!" Megatron exclaims in his raspy voice, raising his cannon-arm and pointing a metal finger directly at him. "We meet again." Protofire stood there, his armor glittering. Wings flipping, the aged Guardsman stared at Megatron fearlessly. A few others were a distance away - hard to miss, but not close enough to interfere. "Indeed we do. Will we do the same song and dance as last time, with you offering peace if we surrender, and me saying no? " "This time, I will not leave you that option." Megatron rasps, "Surrender yourself and Crystal City to MY might! The Decepticons are the rightful rulers of Cybertron. Or does your logic board fail to realize that?" Megatron responds, both indicating his intention and insulting Protofire at the same time. "You've asked that and tried it many times in the past. Crystal City is not, and will NEVER be Decepticon territory." the other mech notes back, not taking the bait as his form glows a little brighter around in a halo about him, his wings fanning gently. "You would think even the lowest animals would give up after their first few attempts fail at getting to meat." "And WHO would stop us? You? Ha!" Megatron rasps, "Omega Supreme?" Megatron says the name of the guardian with snide. "We felled one guardian. Yours will be next." Megatron says with a sense of glee, an evil grin playing across the emperor’s face. "Face the facts, Protofire. Crystal City will be MINE. It's only a matter of how this comes to pass. You can either surrender, or I will TAKE it from you!" Megatron curls his finger into now a closed fist, raised up towards you. "Then why haven't you already?" asks Protofire, optics narrowed as he glared at the fist "You have attacked us countless times before. You have attacked Omega supreme before. Why haven't you succeeded yet?" his wings flip, the colors darkening now, almost turning him black Megatron ;'s red optics narrow at Protofire. "My reasons do not concern YOU!" Megatron bellows, his raspy voice echoing against the nearby mountains. "And you mock ME?" Megatron continues, "You will learn the error of your ways in underestimating my might. You and the REST of Crystal City. And when we take what is rightfully ours, we will show no mercy." Megatron's voice lowers to a guttural, raspy growl, as he reacts to Protofire's questions. Protofire laughs... yes, laugh "Remember the REASON you have not razed us is because you NEED us, you WANT our energon, and if you destroy us... then you destroy our energon." he smirks, yes, gloating. "THAT we hold against you... and you know it. The Hierophant's decision is made - we will not submit." "We do not NEED you, Protofire. That is where your logic fails you. You can be destroyed with the rest of Crystal City. Your Energon can be harvested far prior to your destruction." Megatron rasps, "And we will take it, along with Crystal City, by force. That is the result of Solarix's decision." Megatron affirms that the Decepticon Army will continue to ravage Crystal City for its resources so long as Crystal City refuses to submit to Decepticon rule. "And when it runs out? " asks Protofire, his glow slowly returning "If you destroy the solar panels, then the energon flow will stop. And then Crystal City will just be another dead husk on this world." Megatron rasps, "Again you jump too hastily to conclusions. You assume the solar panels would be destroyed. Even if they were, they can be rebuilt." Megatron seems intent on keeping the flow of Energon to his Decepticon Army. "Either way, I win." Megatron clenches his fist again if it isn't and he continues, "And the Decepticons will emplace themselves as the rightful rulers of Crystal City." "I would ask again 'why haven't you ' then, but you seem reluctant to answer." responds Protofire "Are you done then?" "I am done with you. For now." Megatron rasps, "For the next time we meet, you will be at the business end of the finest weapon systems in the Decepticon Military." With a final thought, Megatron adds, "And when you whimper back to Solarix with your report, inform him he must submit to the might of the Decepticon Empire." Protofire chuckles "I already know my old friends' response Megatron. Two letters, and you like neither when they are told to you." he fans his wings again "We /will/ meet again." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Protofire's Logs